Wills April Fools
by childoffaith24680
Summary: this is about wills april fools. i know we arent near april fools, but i wrote it anyway. please please please pleas review.


Will opened his eyes and looked outside the window. It was nearly midnight, and the moon was high. He had work to do. As he was leaving his darkened room, he looked at his calender. March 31st, it read. Tomorrow was April fools. Will had been cooking up all sorts of ideas to uh... _surprise_ halt. Before will left the room he picked up a box of supplies.

Will walked into the kitchen and opened up the icebox. Inside was a carton of eggs. He took a bottle of glue form is box and glued all the eggs to the carton. Will would suddenly need halt to get him eggs in the morning...

Will went through the cupboards and took out a coffee container, decaf. Will personally didn't like decaf, and never drank it. Halt, on the other land, somehow loved it. Will switched halts decaf with caffeinated coffee. Halt would kill him for this.

And if will was going to ruin halts coffee, he might as well go all the way. Will reached into his box o' surprises and pulled out a container which was identical to will and halts sugar container, but filled with salt. Will switched the two containers.

Next Will snuck into halts room. Taking a bottle of dish soap out of the surprise box, he smothered soap on halts door handle, and on the wood floor. Will put the half-empty soap container back into the box.

Walking over to halts bedside table, will quietly set halts alarm for three in the morning. Crawling on his belly like a snake, will hid the clock under the bed. Will crawled back out. Before he left the room, will closed halts blinds.

Will walked from the room and closed the door carefully. Will carefully positioned a tray of cookies into the cupboards. He had made these while halt was away. They were filled with hot sauce and chili peppers.

The look on halts face would be priceless.

Will walked back into his room and tried to get a few hours of sleep.

"rrriiiinnnggg! Rrrrriiiinnngggg!" the sound echoed throughout the cabin.

"aarrrgghh!" halt yelled. Will sat up and listened. He could hear halt shuffling around in his room."what the? Woah!" halt said. His outcry was followed by the sound of falling furniture."OUCH!"

"rrrriiinngggg! Ringgggg! Rrriiinggg!"

" Someone turn that thing off! Where is it? Why is it so dark? What time is it? Who is responsible for this?" halt yelled. There was the sound of blinds being lifted. The ringing continued, and will could hear halt shuffling around. "here it is!" halt yelled. Will could hear halt throwing the alarm at the wall. The ringing stopped abruptly. "finally!"

will walked out of his room and stood a little ways away from halts door. He could hear halt fumbling with the door handle. Finally halt was able to turn the handle, and he swung it open quickly. As halt strode out of his room, he slipped on the soap will put on the floor. Halt fell face forward and barely managed to catch himself from falling on his head.

"are you OK, halt?" will said, feigning surprise.

"do you have anything to do with _this?" _halt said, slowly standing up.

"you probably just set your alarm early and forgot about it," will suggested.

"i guess your right." halt said.

"why don't we go get some breakfast?" will said, changing the subject.

"fine," halt said. The two of them walked over to the kitchen. Halt started working on making coffee, using the caffeinated coffee.

"halt, could you make me an egg?" will asked.

"cant you get your own egg?" halt said.

"please?"

"fine," halt said, walking over to the ice box. He pulled out the egg carton and placed it on the counter. He opened the container and began to try to pull an egg out. As he became more aggravated, his attempts became more rough. One of the eggs he was trying to get out broke and spilled all over his hands. Halt growled in frustration, while will could barely stifle a laugh.

"will, did you have anything to do with this?" halt growled.

"no, no, of course not, why would I do this?" will asked.

"That's just what I was wondering," halt said, fixing will with a nasty glare.

"hey, halt, your coffee is done," will said. Halt turned to see his coffee nearly done in the coffee maker. He poured some into a mug and set it on the counter. He reached into a cupboard and withdrew the "sugar" container. He put a few spoonfuls into his coffee. Will was at the edge of his seat. Halt brought the bug to his lips and took a sip. He quickly put the mug down. "this is caffeinated!" he announced.

"well, isn't that what you used?"

"i don't think I did." halt said. "will, whats going on?" halt said, with a murderous gleam in his eye.

"hey, halt, I made you some cookies!" will interjected, walking over to the oven and withdrawing the cookies. "be careful, they are pretty hot!" will warned. Halt took one off the tray and stuffed it in his mouth.

"hot! Hot! Hot!" halt cried, hopping around from foot to foot. Will couldn't hold back any longer and burst into laughter. Halt spit out the spicy cookie.

"WILL!" halt roared, charging at the boy. Will was fast, though, and darted from the cabin. Halt followed, snatching up his bow and arrows before he left. Will scrambled up onto the roof. Halts arrows followed, and will could barely dodge the arrows.

"April Fools!" will called down to halt.


End file.
